transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
London Calling
London The skyline of the capital of Britain is dominated by various famous landmarks such as Big Ben, St. Peter's Cathedral, and London Bridge. Crowded narrow streets make it very hard for giant robots to walk around in, but smaller robots and humans can move around with ease. Contents: Reinforced White F-15 Eagle Kenya Momesa The Moist Muffin Obvious exits: Out leads to United Kingdom. Grating leads to London Sewer System. Spike Witwicky has arrived. Gabriel Henshaw has arrived. Exo-suit Glaive Unity has arrived. Spike Witwicky drops Exo-suit Glaive Unity . Spike Witwicky has left. Spike Witwicky enters the Exo-suit Glaive Unity . "And.. that's how I slept with my best friend's boyfriend," Freema sighs. The attractive, chocolate-colored woman relates her lengthy story of infidelity over a cup of tea and Marmite sandwiches. At least this day is saved by some wonderful, al fresco style snacking! "Is it!?" Catherine gapes across the table to Freema. All of a sudden, she turns around, her ear caught by a rapidly rising thundering sound. "S'gonna be rain? Sounds a bit like thunder!" Or sounds a bit like death, maybe! Overhead, a full squadron of Decepticon jets streak out from over the horizon. There must be about eight to ten, lavender F-15 model jet-fighters bearing the crowned image of the Deceptor brand. On either side of their formation fly chunky A-10s, their belly-bays sliding open in preperation for an attack run. And of course, at the front, flies the heavily-tricked out F-15 shape of White Leader, Ramjet! Over the commlink, his voice roars over the din of his quadruple engines. "Decepticons, attack!" Exo-Armor Talon has arrived. Gabriel Henshaw drops Exo-Armor Talon . Gabriel Henshaw has left. Gabriel Henshaw enters the Exo-Armor Talon . Exo-suit Glaive Unity moves to the United Kingdom. Exo-suit Glaive Unity has left. D-56 Ramjet says, "Decepticons, attack!" F-35B Lightning II is right along, near the vanguard of the attack. The object is to down as many targets at possible, right? That means going after the weakest targets first. It also means that flashy kills are entirely acceptable, because the object is also to get the kills recorded, and a flashy kill is more likely to be seen. Still, there's only so much time, so she had better be brutally efficient. No waste. No sloth. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw had been in London for an engineering conference, and had just taken off to head back to Alameda when all the sensor blips showed up on radar. "Christ," he mutters to himself, getting on the radio to let people know there was a problem, and then banking around to head into the fray, transforming the exo-jet into exo-armor and preparing to engage the enemy in combat. Fortunately for the good people of London (who seems to be the Decepticons favorite targets), the Benefactor commander Kenya Momesa just happen to be in town to meet some British Military. When the Decepticons attack, he's walking down a small street. Suddenly his watch starts to beep as the militaries detect the attack. A moment later, the power armor surrounds the masai warrior as he is soon flying upward towards the Decepticons. Guy Mantooth says, "This is Guy Mantooth reporting in for BBC News! Not since the days of the Third Reich has Britain seen aggression on her shores! Decepticon jet-fighters have just appeared over London and are looking to be making bombing runs! My god! Oh my god! Is there no shame? Is there no humanity!? The British Army is recommending all civilians go to their basements or bomb shelters and stay in! For the love of god, do not go outside!" Exo-suit Glaive Unity arrives from the United Kingdom. Exo-suit Glaive Unity has arrived. "Eek!" Freema shrieks. "Run, Cathy! Run!" Cathy protests tearily, "But I can't! I'm wearing m'good heels!" "Engage attack run. Weapons hot," the lead ivory F-15 transmits. Dipping its right wing, it breaks formation with the wing of lavender F-15s to engage downtown London directly. Swooping through tall corporate buildings, Ramjet loops around in order to fly just low enough to send all of what is on the ground into a tremendous flurry of panic. His engines roar, deafening the cries for help and mercy. As he nears a collection of business buildings of suitable reflectiveness, Ramjet callously engages his afterburners. His heavily-plated yet aerodynamic frame surges forward with a booming crack of the sound barrier, shattering every pane of glass in the vacinity as he plunges through a building, nosecone first, and flies right out. Meanwhile, the A-10 Decepticons flanking the main attack force swoop low and engage their payloads. Ovoid projectiles free-fall from their opened, cavernous bellies. Wherever they fall, a loud boom follows. Boom, boom! Oh, there goes the Marmite factory! Boom! Boom! A police box explodes! Jetfire arrives from the United Kingdom. Jetfire has arrived. F-35B Lightning II starts going after the taller buildings, because, she reasons, they're liable to contain more people, and they'll wreck more stuff when they fall over onto other buildings. She launches a rocket into the supports of one office building, shaking up the dreary Dilbertian lifestyles before following up with Gatlings until the building starts to creak and lean into its death throes. Then the F-35B is off to the next target, quick as lightning. Perhaps the humans will make it out the stairs in time. Perhaps they won't. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw closes in, starting with one of the A-10s -- the F-15s are faster, but the A-10s are the ones to worry about with collateral property damage. "Kenya, I'm going for the A-10s first. Recommend you choose wisely on which targets wou want to take on," he radioes, before going after one of the A-10s and firing at it as it comes past. Kenya Momesa vanishes out of reality. Kenya Momesa has left. One of the lavender F-15s takes out Kenya! Oh the humanity! Why couldn't he have disengaged like a smart man!? Jetfire flies at top speed once he received the news broadcast, trying to hurry to London as fast as his engines can go. He shortwave radios to the terran in an exosuit clinging onto him. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky has the hands of the Unity magnalocked to the back of the huge aircraft that is Jetfire. If one could see inside, they'd see the face of an old man beaming like a kid on Christmas. The only thing missing is the audible "YAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO" although it's there. Just not transmitted. That wouldn't be becoming of a General. Instead the shortwave clicks to life and sends back to the Autobot, The IFF signal of Gabriel's Talon-fighter blips off on Ramjet's radar, cluing him into humanity's attempts at mounting a defensive. "Finally.." His voice mutters grimly within his empty cockpit as he orients himself to swinging around from ripping a hole into a building. Kicking more juice to his engines, the white F-15 opts to rapidly close the distance between himself and the Talon-fighter. Against either side of the jet, hidden M61A-1 vulcans spin to life. As a green targeting reticle floats over an image of the Talon on Ramjet's display, Ramjet's voice fills the sky. "You're going to regret ever leaving the ground, ape!" The green reticle locks on and turns red. Ammo belts feed into the spinning multi-barrel cylinders of the gatlings and unload laserfire in rapid succession. Violet bolts of energy pepper the skies as Ramjet closes the distance! Twisting and shifting, the Talon exo-jet transforms into an exo-suit. The Decepticon F-15 formation splits apart as every unit begins their assault runs. Many transform into robot mode and set to the ground, engaging the fleeing human menace at a sort of wonky-form of eye-level. "Ha ha ha! They flee before our might!" one lavender Decepticon laughs. "Well they should! We're stronger than them!" another states very matter-of-factly. Ramjet strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Linked M61A-1 20mm . F-35B Lightning II pops up from her swath of destruction to pick a new target. She sees Ramjet peeling off to attack one of the more heavily armed humans. There's another one of those dratted Terran military machines - she's honestly not sure which and really doesn't care. Unlike Ramjet, she does transform before she attacks. She doesn't need speed right this second. As she ratchets into robot form, she snaps off a shot at the glaive. F-35B Lightning II transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her body, and her wings rotate into position at her hips. You strike Exo-suit Glaive Unity with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . then. Jetfire radios back to Spike. His scanners pick up the two Decepticon and a chuckling sound can be heard. and Ramjet. Shouldnt be too difficult. He radios to Spike and begins to slow down once he was a few Kilometers of the action. Here we are. He says, firing a heat seeking missile for the obvious threat, Catechism. "Oh god!" Freema shouts, "I see an Autobot but why aren't they helping us get out of here!? Oh my god!" From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw starts to spin away to evade Ramjet's incoming fire, but the vernier thruster system, sadly, isn't responsive... that, or Gabe's five months of being someone's prisoner apparently still means he hasn't quite dusted himself off yet. A series of 20mm fire strikes at his armor, chipping it in several places, but thankfully nothing serious just yet. "So... that's how you want to play it. Fine... we'll play." Bringing up one of the Talon weapon systems, Gabe targets Ramjet, firing away at the white conehead Seeker and hoping that he can keep the odds even, at least until more help arrives. Exo-Armor Talon strikes Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with Rotary Cannon < Low >. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky takes a deep breath and cuts the palm-magnalocks on his hands. The speed pushes him off Jetfire's back, He holds his arms over his chest like a corpse, and that sends him spiralling off. He kicks the thrusters of the Unity on and rumbles forward. He takes a peppering of damage and grunts. In seconds he closes in closer, close enough to get within striking distance of Catechism and he does so - diverting power from shields, the purple blades extend from the forearms of the Unity and he slices at the Decepticon. *slashyslash* Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes you with energy blade slice for 7 points of damage. Jetfire strikes you with disruptor for 7 points of damage. "Hnnh.." Ramjet growls throatily -- despite not having much of a throat in this configuration. Shots ring out across his fuselage and some, like iron bees, bury themselves into thick plating and sting like something that cannot be believed. Ramjet's display fuzzes for a moment as he is nicked and dinged, but quickly sharpen as he races to close the gap. "Stay still, human germ. Stay very still... heh heh heh." The menacing chuckle is private to the Decepticon, for his ears and his ears alone. As the white Decepticon continues to close the gap, he pours on a sustained assault from the vulcans on either side of his nosecone. Ramjet strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Linked M61A-1 20mm . Catechism is slashed, the blades chopping into her wings. She is also zapped, her cockpit glass, now on her chest, cracking and blackening. If the human wants to get in close enough to use melee attacks, she may as well repay the favour. Her spiked knuckles extend, and she attempts to smash a fist into the exo. Jetfire has her worried, however. She will need to deal with him, one way or the other. Exo-suit Glaive Unity evades your Spiked Knuckles attack. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw's eyes narrow, and he rears a fist back as he closes the distance towards Ramjet. More 20mm fire pings against the Talon's armor, several rounds actually piercing through the armor and through. Thankfully, nothing too serious just yet, but some of those rounds came close to some of the Talon's more... delicate systems. "Back atcha, conehead," he mutters through the speakers for Ramjet to hear... and then the fist flies forward, aimed right for Ramjet's face! Decepticons rifle through downtown London like it is the thing to do. The British people run in fear as their buildings are shot up, their pavements cracked, and the occasional double-decker bus uprooted! Why won't anyone stop them!? Exo-Armor Talon misses Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with its Punch attack. Redshift has arrived. Noah Wolfe has arrived. Exo-Armor Warthog has arrived. Noah Wolfe drops Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has left. Noah Wolfe enters the Exo-Armor Warthog . Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's a REDSHIFT! A bright speck can be seen high above in the stratosphere, growing larger and brighter as it quickly plummets from the heavens. Redshift's heat resistant armor begins to glow like an angry ember, the wind whipping past his sharp curved wings as he slices through the air like a knife. He reaches closer, until the thundering roar of his engines can be heard, even above from the ground. Lasers flare to life, firing down bright blasts of light energy, blasting pockmarks in the London skyline. He won't be content with shooting the scenery for long, as he heads towards the Decepticon Catechism to draw some fire. "Who are you calling..." Ramjet emits from under the sanctity of his smoked-glass canopy. "../conehead/! Hnngh.." Anger smolders through his cranial circuits and disrupt the Decepticon's moderate logical processes. As the Talon reaches back to swing, Ramjet could've had his moment. He could've slammed into Gabriel's mech with all the fury that the Aerospace Ace can muster -- possibly killing the man inside right off the bat. Yet Gabriel's words are enough to keep Ramjet from thinking completely straight. Enough to keep him from dying -- at least, for the moment. As the Talon swings, Ramjet dips his wing and goes sideways. The plated knuckles of the mech scrape across the underbelly of the modified F-15, eliciting sparks and a wicked screech. Just behind the Talon, the Decepticon transforms. Unfolding into the stout, native robot form, Ramjet clenches his fists and sneers. "NO TOY WILL SAVE YOU.. OR YOUR RACE, GERM!" The Ace Pilot roars as he reaches for the shoulders of the mech, securing it down in order to bash his weighted forehead against the back of its neck. Reinforced White F-15 Falcon is more than meets the eye! Wings seperate and flip forward as engines separate and extend into legs. Powerful arms fold out and the cockpit turns in and twists out, completing the transformation into the Decepticon Ramjet! Ramjet strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Headbutt. Thrust has arrived. Catastrophe is rapidly unfolding in the heart of metropolitan London! Lavender Decepticons roam the streets, unleashing terror from their arm-mounted rifles. Cars erupt into plumes of flames after being peppered with laserfire and street-lights are ripped from the cement, swung at buildings like makeshift tire-irons. Two blue, Decepticon-marked A-10 Thunderbolts are still flying across the skies. Their bellies split open, they periodically drop bombs on anything that catches their fancy. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe speeds along the streets daring himself to push the engines as fast as he'd feel comfortable with. No, it isn't very fast, just a smidge above cruising speed. But you can't go that fast in crowded London streets. His palms sweat as he grips the two joysticks and his breathing is labored and hard. Oh yeah, he's scared. But the cons are messing with his home town, he 'has' to do something. It's in the hero's handbook, pg. 42 under 'hometowns'. The Warthog crosses a street where the Lavender cons are having a field day. Taking note, he slips by the street, stops and transforms. The Warthog puts its back against the wall with rifle at the ready. "Ok mate, just take it by the numbers....you'll be ok. Ok....go!" Noah says before edging the joystick over. The warthog turns and fires a high pitched burst of laser fire from its gatling rifle at one of the Lavender cons. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw jerks hard against his restraints as the headbutt catches him from behind, eliciting a gasp and a wince of pain as the breath is momentarily knocked out of him. For a moment, it looks like the Talon might drop down and crash, but at the last moment Gabe jerks on the controls and gets the Talon back under his control. He turns around, the Talon trying to fight him a bit from damage to the navigational systems. "You have not begun to see a toy yet!" he growls, and then punches the transformation sequence. The Talon transforms, and suddenly Ramjet has an exo-jet barreling towards him as he punches the afterburners. "Eat lead!" And a spew of tracer and ballistic rounds pour out from the exo-jet towards the white conehead Seeker. Twisting and shifting, the exo-suit transforms into the Talon exo-jet. Exo-Armor Talon misses Ramjet with its Rotary Cannon < High > attack. Thrust flies into the area, all armored up. He seems to be ready for combat and happily ready to be attacked. His weapon systems flash as he tries to pinpoint his first target. For some reason, he decides to open fire on poor Spike's lovely Unity but alas, Ramjet seems to start attacking the Talon that Gabe is in. "Hmm, go for a double team on that exo or take out the Unity? The Unity sounds grand!" But heck, Noah in his little Arc exo looks like a fun shot! So Thrust goes for it. Thrust strikes Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with compressed_air. Thrust says, "Next time I can open fire, I am targetting all targets..." "Oy!" One of the Air Warriors shout as he catches wind of Noah pointing a gatling rifle at him. "What're you gonna do with that! Put that down! You might hurt someone w-- AAAAAAARGHHH!" The Decepticon cries in agony as ballistic rounds tear through his frame, shattering the glass of his canopy-chest and eviscerating his plush interior. He falls over, smoke rising from his mouth and optics. D-56 Ramjet snorts, "About time you showed up, screwloose." Jetfire flies down and begins firing lasers down at the decepticons marching along, helping Noah and when Thrust attacks the human, he releases a missile right for the decepticon. "Try picking on someone your own size." Jetfire misses Thrust with its missile attack. Catechism sees that something really must be done about Jetfire, for the sake of her fellow conehead, her fellow Seeker, her fellow Decepticon! She puts glory and the human exo out of her mind for the time being and draws her whip. It's electric, dancing with arcs of power. She cracks it and snaps it at Jetfire, trying to lacerate Jetfire's armour. Jetfire evades your Electrified Whip attack. "I never was one for picking on my own size..." Redshift muses, as he quickly transform. "I usually pick on Wimpy little Autobots, but today I can make an exception." Redshift says, as a grin spreads across his face. Redshift loves a good scrap more than breaking buildings, and he didn't even bother bringing any bombs to drop. He did, though, bring a big ol' can of whoopass. Redshift dives towards Jetfire's undefended back, and opens fire with a few quick bursts of lasers from his optics, trying to see if he can draw a Deceptico logo on Jetfire's rear. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Redshift strikes Jetfire with Laser Array. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah's scanners pick up the threat before he notices. It squawks at him to move, but he's not that fast. The blast nails the Warthog is clipped by the shot which sends him spinning in the air. It crashes to the ground but Noah plants a hand down on the ground and pushes off with the momentum. The Warthog catapults itself into a flip and comes down on its knees to face Thrust. With one hand, the armor fires off a single blast of laser fire before struggling to its feet, its back smoldering from that clip. Ramjet isn't deemed an Ace Pilot for nothin'! Well. Okay. He sort of is. He just stole the mug from Starscream's quarters after Starscream was powdered by Galvatron. Regardless, he is still one of the best pilots on the fleet. Even if he has to take out several Sweeps and besmirch Dirge's good name before he's recognised as such. The high-powered rounds end up obliterating one of the blue Decepticon A-10s that happened to be a few yards behind where Ramjet was. Its hull-integrity already compromised by the opening of its bomb-bays, the gunfire pierces plating and strikes the internal armament. "ACK--!" The Decepticon cries out over the broadband before exploding in the air. Gabriel's intended target, though, is right above him. His face twisted in a mask of smoldering rage. Already, he's feeling pain. Not from the inital blast of gunfire that Gabriel retaliated with, but from the dull ache that afflicts his cranial circuits from having hit something with his head. "-I-.." Ramjet swears, his venom locked in his throat. ".. WILL RIP YOU FROM THAT SHELL.." Swinging his arms back, the Decepticon shifts his weight to his feet and drops. The curve of his heel, formed from his primary engines, make for a perfect smashing weapon to further assault the Talon's plating. Ramjet strikes Exo-Armor Talon Jet with Kick. Exo-Armor Warthog unfolds each pod under itself forming arms and legs, the nose folds down revealing a head which flashes its lone optic. Exo-Armor Warthog misses Thrust with its Gattling laser cannon rifle (single fire) attack. Jetfire banks to the left hard to avoid the wind but the laser array hits his armor and bounces off. He then spins and fires his own gatlings for Catechism, to get that bot off of him. You evade Jetfire's ballistic attack. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw groans again as the Talon takes another solid hit -- apparently the port engine died on him before he could get past. "Bloody hell!" he swore, trying to regain control yet again. With a grimace, he forces the Talon to transform back... and as it does, he can hear the circuitry sizzle and short out. No transforming back into the exo-jet for him. "Just one shot... c'mon, just give me that one shot to get him off me..." The verniers fire, one of them giving out from the damage already sustained, and he hopes for that one sure shot as the targeting reticle zeroes in... right at Ramjet's faceplate... and more rounds, tracer and ammo alike, streak out towards the white conehead. Twisting and shifting, the Talon exo-jet transforms into an exo-suit. Catechism manages to jink hard, avoiding Jetfire's shot. She stretches up one of her arms, pointing at him as he flies. She tries to lead her shot of him in hopes of landing something on the nimble Autobot. Jetfire evades your disruptor attack. Thrust tries to avoid the missile from Jetfire and respond with his own weapons of choice. "Heh, stupid guy thinks that he can say pick on someone your own size when he is clearly larger than me? I'll teach them all to bark with me!" He transforms into his lovely alt mode and aims his weapons at everything he can. He tries to concentrate... And you know how hard that is for a Seeker! Jetfire banks again as he turns, this time flying for Thrust to fire disruptors onto the decepticon to try and help Noah. He radios to the human. Thrust unleashes his area_ranged attack on Jetfire, Exo-suit Glaive Unity and Exo-Armor Warthog , striking Exo-Armor Warthog and Jetfire. Rampage has arrived. Redshift decides to bugger off and blow up a marmite factory or something. Perhaps he can knock over that big ugly wheel thing everyone seems to like. Redshift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Thrust, Jetfire, Exo-suit Glaive Unity . "Hnnh!" Ramjet grunts as he realizes the Talon is aiming its weapon-suite for his face. He throws his arm up out of self-preservation -- his head and face, after all, are his best features! The ebon plating lining his forearm splinters as it intercepts the jacketed rounds. Ramjet howls in pain, the bullet-tips piercing internal circuits. Within his field of view, his internal systems warn. WARNING. Rifle Firing Mechanism R-1 offline. Repair? Y/N Ramjet sputters angrily, "No!" to himself. Kicking his feet ahead, the engines mounted within flare to life. He thrusts back, affording him enough space to convert into into his aerodynamic form. Thrust goes on a firing frenzy and Ramjet opts to take advantage of the confusion. "Time.. to know weakness, simioid!" Ramjet hisses from within his cockpit. His engines roar, blasting out cones of fire as they propel his thickly-plated and highly-modified frame directly for the belly of the Talon -- nosecone first! Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Ramjet misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with his Wheelchair'd! attack. Jetfire strikes Thrust with disruptor. Thrust says, "Ramjet, how are we doing?" From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe gets battered by whatever it was Thrust threw at him. Probably his pelvis. The Warthog gets slammed and battered as well which sends it slamming into a nearby building. Glass, brick, and mortar comes raining down on the warthog with Noah unable to do much about it. He flips a switch and says, "Ok you scrap, take this!" and hits the trigger sending several rockets screaming out of his underside launcher. Exo-Armor Warthog folds each pod under itself and unfolds to lay down forming its hovertank mode. Exo-Armor Warthog strikes Thrust with rocket volley. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw jerks hard on the controls, even as he's firing. A warning klaxon screeches about a second vernier engine redlining -- with a mutter, he shuts the warning off, even as he sees Ramjet transforming and surging towards him. "Not done yet... besides, Aya would kill me if I died now." It's gonna be close... /real/ close... And miraculously, he does manage to evade, turning as he flips the switch on another weapons system. From the right gauntleted first, just under the rotary cannon attachment, a smaller blaster-type weapon emerges, and streaks of energy weapons fire chase after the white Seeker. Even so, he's not going to last much longer, and so he starts heading downwards towards the ground, hoping Ramjet isn't planning to try another kamikaze ramming run at him... Exo-Armor Talon strikes Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with Disruptor. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky can't abide being ignored. Not in a fight. Seeing Catechism trying to get a bead on Jetfire, he ducks out of the way. That's about the time when Thrust's weapon scrambles his weapons system temporaily. Does it leave him weaponless? Of course not! He pulls out a gleaming 'consticker about 1/4th of the Unity's side from the magnalock on his back. Moving towards Catechism, he tries to plunge the blade in her side. Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes you with Prison Shank for 4 points of damage. Laserfire scorches the F-15's left wing and fuselage. The pain barely flickers across Ramjet's sensory-grid as the anger erodes at his connections. Lifting his right wing up, the Decepticon wing-lead guns his engines and comes around for another pass. The vulcans lining his nosecon spin to life one more time and return fire in order to catch the Talon as he tries to re-engage more directly. Ramjet misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with his Linked M61A-1 20mm attack. Hot Spot has arrived. Catechism has a blade plunged into her side, and she murmurs, "Reminds me of old times." She whips out her own blade and attempts to stab it into the exo's wrist. She inquires, voice rough, "Ever been locked up, little human?" You strike Exo-suit Glaive Unity with Throwing Knife. D-56 Ramjet says, "I hope one of you is trying to earn their mug tonight!" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "...mug?" Thrust decides to ignore Noah for now. Noah's the least of Thrust's concerns. Why? Because Noah is a human. But Prickfire? Oh, he needs to be damaged. Poor Thrust was going against TWO Targets while the big bad mech Jetfire only had one Seeker. Not very nice, was it? So, without delay, Thrust flies up into the air to gain altitude and then try one major assault on Jetfire. One that might not pay off in the long run, but revenge is a dish best served warmly... Thrust strikes Jetfire with ram. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky floats in front of the Decepticon - "Do I /look/ like I've ever been in the cooler?" he crosses his arms in front of his chest and knows she's going to attack - just a matter of when and if he can dodge it. Groove has arrived. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw winces as a few stray shots ping off the Talon's armor, but thankfully ricochet off harmlessly without any serious damage. What he's planning next will take careful timing... but as Ramjet closes the distance, the left gauntleted fist suddenly unsheathes a blade, and he takes a chance, stabbing upwards to try and gouge the underside of Ramjet's fuselage. He stays silent -- not bothering with any sort of witty banter. Instead, he's letting his actions speak for themselves. Exo-Armor Talon misses Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with its Blade attack. Jetfire gets rammed by the little seeker. There is a good hole in his armor and he flies for high speed for Ramjet, intending to ram him in an attempt to stop him from attacking Gabriel. Noah Wolfe leaves the Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has arrived. Exo-Armor Warthog has left. Noah Wolfe takes Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has disconnected. Aboard Ramjet, the green targeting reticle floats wildly around the Talon's shape. It achieves red and he fires -- blowing through the knife and aiming for the Talon. Ramjet strikes Exo-Armor Talon Robot with Linked M61A-1 20mm . Jetfire misses Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with its special attack. Jetfire strikes Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with ram. Redshift vanishes out of reality. Redshift has left. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw cries out within the cockpit as one of the rounds from Ramjet's latest volley rips through armor, and a bit of shrapnel rips through his flight suit and arm. The pain is about as bad as what he had to deal with when he was kidnapped... and he flips around as best as he can, trying for a last-ditch kick at Ramjet before he can get past. No telling if it's gonna work or not, but he's not got much choice, waiting for the weapons to recharge again. Rampage is hovering around the perimeter, awaiting an opportunity--and a worthy opponent. So far it's looking pretty even, but that could change at any moment. While he waits, he watches a small portable TV. Ahhh, Stewie Griffin. So young yet so evil... Exo-Armor Talon misses Reinforced White F-15 Eagle with its Kick attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "Decepticons, status reports." <:D Catechism says, "Pretty well, Ramjet. Engaging some Glaive thing." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "I am ready to engage when needed." Exo-suit Glaive Unity 's last pose: Spike Witwicky floats in front of the Decepticon - "Do I /look/ like I've ever been in the cooler?" he crosses his arms in front of his chest and knows she's going to attack - just a matter of when and if he can dodge it. Catechism replies, "You look like a human in a tin can. Tin can, cell... you'd know the different if you'd been in both, I tell you that." She tries to back the exo, hard. Exo-suit Glaive Unity evades your Flailing! attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "What the .." D-56 Ramjet says, "Thrust, tend to Jetfire while I make my kill!" Thrust says, "Will do so. ;)" D-56 Ramjet says, "Also, have those optical sensors serviced. I think I just heard you frakkin' WINK!" Cyclonus says, "Hh. One more bizarre outburst like that, Thrust, and I'll have your cone removed." Cyclonus says, "And you'll just be a /normal/ Decepticon Jet." Cyclonus says, "Like /all the others/." From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Steady..steady..steady..NOW! Catechism moves, and Spike moves with her, pushing the Unity backwards as she flails forward. "I don't /need/ to know the difference, Decepticon." he says, holstering the 'con sticker back in its magnalock. A quick movement brings up the other sidearm, now that the weapons interference has cleared. "It's why I'm one of he good guys." he takes a second to line up on his HUD and strokes the trigger of the Hunter rifle, hoping to pepper Catechism with heavy DP rounds! Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes you with RCR-104 'Hunter' Rifle for 15 points of damage. Thrust locks onto Jetfire with some amazing weapon systems that are probably too deadly accurate for his own good. Yes, Thrust is going to try and wound Jetfire severely. "Gah, I need get more power..." He tries one last valiant attempt to wound the Autobot as Ramjet told him to do so... Thrust strikes Jetfire with Little Pew Pew. Catechism snarls, as a large hole ends up in her armour, "You'll know what it's like, ape, when we put you in a cage." She opens up on the exo with an arm gun, unleashing her alien-derived acid rounds. Everything that hurts her, she integrates into herself, one way or the other. Heading for a high speed collision is Ramjet's total, deadly intent. However Gabriel manages to force the Talon into enough of a retaliation that it forces the Decepticon to employ emergency, evasive manuevers. "NNGNH.." He snarls in frustration, jinking aside hard to avoid the scrape of the Exo-Suit's boot. "I'll kill you one way or another, human.." His sensors roll back, readjusting his targeting grid for the rear in order to attain another lock on the Talon. Settling in, the recticle clears to red and beeps in acknowledgement. "Hnnh.. Razor-2," Ramjet calls out his designation. Aboard, his weapon suite cycles through to his Air-to-Air complement. Jericho Offensive systems come online and deploy with a menacing command, "..Fox-3!" The chunky projectile drops from Ramjet's wings and ignites its engine. It spits forward before curving up around and doubling back onto the Talon. Splitting apart into a complement of smaller missiles, they hone in for the Talon's signature... Exo-suit Glaive Unity evades your Acid Strike attack. Ramjet misses Exo-Armor Talon Robot with his D-56 Cluster Missile attack. Jetfire turns as he begins to fly for spike, switching his weapon modes. am about to get her off of you Spike. He says. He fires a series of blue energy bolts which arc with electricity for Catechism, firing Electrostun rounds at her. You evade Jetfire's special attack. From Exo-Armor Talon , Gabriel Henshaw frowns as the incoming mini-missiles streak towards the exo, and immediately he deploys countermeasures, even as he cuts thrust to the verniers entirely, letting the Talon drop a couple hundred feet before kicking back in. The klaxon alarm for the redlined vernier sounds all over again, and he switches it off. Fortunately, the countermeasures work, and the mini-missiles explode harmlessly overhead. But rather than risk his luck any longer, he backs off, starting to limp away from the midst of the battle. Exo-Armor Talon begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Hot Spot, Rampage, Jetfire, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Catechism, Reinforced White F-15 Eagle . From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky flies back and makes a pretty loop that puts a little distance between him and Catechism. "And as long as I draw breath, you won't /ever/ enslave us. Not. One." his voice is now unmistakeable from within the Unity as not Michael Briar - but Spike Witiwkcy. He brings up both arms, the gauntlets glowing purple with energy. "As long as I have breath, you will not conquer my race." and he fires, the sky crackling with superionization from the blast. You evade Exo-suit Glaive Unity 's Twin Ion Cannon Blast attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnnh. This human is forced to disengage. The Empire is honored! I am peeling off to assist you, Catechism. Thrust, deter Jetfire." Thrust does a daring, tactical move. He actually lands on top of the larger plane, known as Jetfire. He radios to Jetfire, "Just think, you are too close to me to do anything to harm me. Any weapons you use will result in you being hit by the proxy as well!" Ah, to be Thrust is to be fun! Thrust strikes Jetfire with smash. The Talon disengages -- much to Ramjet's disappointment. He intended on killing that human and earning another mark beneath his canopy. As his gatling spin, the targeting reticle that had been focused on the Talon disengages. Instead, it swings over to the Unity. Tilting its left wing up, the white F-15 doubles around to bear upon Spike. "Then maybe.." grunts the Ace, ".. we just need to squeeze you until life has left you! The Empire stands strong, General Witwicky! It crushes all lesser races beneath its boot! Just as we have demonstrated here. Just as we will demonstrate to -you-!" Re-configuring into robot mode, Ramjet charges for Spike. His right rifle remains unresponsive, so he reaches out with his left and clenches his fist. The slender barrel erupts into a flurry of violent purple photons. Reinforced White F-15 Falcon is more than meets the eye! Wings seperate and flip forward as engines seperate and extend into legs. Powerful arms fold out and the cockpit turns in and twists out, completing the transformation into the Decepticon Ramjet! Ramjet strikes Exo-suit Glaive Unity with M61A-1 20mm . Catechism points out, "Uuuuuhhh... we've kidnapped you squishies and made us work for us before. You're kind of failing, there. We offer Dental, though." She banks out of the way and spins around, trying to tear the Glaive apart with an intense magnetic field. D-56 Ramjet sounds resplendent, if grunty and bloodthirsty. "Come, my Sister in Arms. Let us take another of their illustrious leaders from them... nnngh..." Okay so he doesn't sound resplendent at all. Just nasty. You strike Exo-suit Glaive Unity with Magnetic Mayhem. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky takes the burst of fire up one of the Unity's legs, leaving connect-the-dots type bullet holes and some leaking fluids along with cracking and denting the armor there. "You know your problem, Ramjet?" he looks back to Catechism, "Yours too. You both fail to grasp the obvious. You've been here HOW long, and the best sad little Empire can do is a metal shark in one of our oceans." as he speaks, the gauntlets glow again and instead of blasting, he swipes, and a wave of purple energy crackles towards both Decepticons. <:D Catechism thinks Ramjet sounds resplendent! Exo-suit Glaive Unity unleashes its Tsunami Strike attack on Ramjet and Catechism, striking no one. D-56 Ramjet says, "Evasive manuevers!" Jetfire feels the robot grab onto him and he just makes a chuckling sound into the radio to the decepticon. "True, but do you really think I wont harm myself to harm you?" He asks, spinning as he flies for the ground of purple decepticons below him, intending to ram the decepticon on his back into the ground, or rather, into the other decepticons. Jetfire strikes Thrust with ram. <:D Catechism says, "Ramjet, be resplendent more often. It works." D-56 Ramjet sounds distracted, "... What!?" <:D Catechism says, "It missed, because you were talking about how humans are lame." As Jetfire tries and manages to injure Thrust pretty good, the poor Seeker can't help but try to have his body do some damage back to Jetfire... "Ramjet... avenge me," yells the leaking Thrust as the mech fluid begins to drip from him. Thrust misses Jetfire with his ram attack. "We're a long-lived species!" Ramjet huskily counters Spike's retort. Upon giving command to Catechism to duck out, the Decepticon Wing-Leader swings back with a thrust of his boot-jets and goes on the retaliatory path. "... and we have all the time in the universe. Unlike /YOU/." Spitting his implications blinds Ramjet to Jetfire treating Thrust like a maroon ragdoll. Reaching for the purple-radiating gauntlet with his right, Ramjet curls his left arm at the elbow and plunges it at the joint of the Unity's arm. "You, like Briar, are slated for deletion! Say your prayers." Ramjet misses Exo-suit Glaive Unity with his Elbow Smash attack. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky can't be dismembered that easily. He diverts power to the emitters on the forearms and makes a double-slashing motion towards Ramjet - "Dear Primus - Please kill Ramjet. Love, Spike." Exo-suit Glaive Unity misses Ramjet with its energy blade slice attack. D-56 Ramjet says, "THRUST!?" Gabriel Henshaw leaves the Exo-Armor Talon . Gabriel Henshaw has arrived. Exo-Armor Talon has left. Gabriel Henshaw takes Exo-Armor Talon . Gabriel Henshaw goes home. Gabriel Henshaw has left. D-56 Ramjet says, "Thrust! Do you read!" <:D Catechism says, "That's a bad question for him, Ramjet." Thrust speaks with static and sparks, "I... I still... function... I'm... under... the weight... Commander... I am going to blast him off of me!" D-56 Ramjet says, "Catechism, blast Jetfire and get Thrust." <:D Catechism says, "Sure thing! ... if I can hit Jetfire." D-56 Ramjet says, "FOR THE RECORD, THRUST. I HATE YOU." D-56 Ramjet says, "DON'T THINK I CARE. I DON'T." D-56 Ramjet is raging, "CARING IS WEAKNESS. ARG." Catechism flits through the air, smoke obscuring her battered form. She is off to blast Jetfire and rescue Thrust! When she nears Jetfire, she readies an arm gun and snaps off a shot, hollering, "Get away from him, you oversized albino air whale!" You strike Jetfire with 25-mm GAU-12 cannon . Chimera says, "Like we care." Jetfire spins, using the momentum of the spin to break the robot's grip and flies up into the air. He then turns to begin opening fire at catechism for shooting at him. Jetfire strikes you with disruptor for 4 points of damage. Ramjet was irritated when his head ached from smashing into Gabriel Henshaw's Talon. Ramjet was annoyed when he failed to destroy Gabriel Henshaw's Talon. Ramjet had been brought to rage when Jetfire stomped Thrust into a mudhole and forced him to display some iota of care to the other Decepticons. But using the Lord's name in vain, after all that has happened in the past groon? That is just utter blaspheme. Ramjet stares at Spike through the layer of armor that protects him. His optics set wide, blazing with a ferocity greater than Predaking. Mechanic bile-grease nearly chokes his throat. "DON'T." "YOU." "EVER." "SAY THAT WORD." "AGAIN." Ramjet bellows with rage! Spike swings his suit's arms, but the Decepticon is faster. Seizing hold of it with both hands, he steadies it long enough for him to throw his chin back. He might not be able to seperate it at the servo with his elbow -- but he could with his head! Ramjet swings down, bringing his dense forehead upon the suit's connector. Ramjet strikes Exo-suit Glaive Unity with Headbutt. Catechism attempts to stomp down on Jetfire's cockpit, hoping to shatter the glass and distract Jetfire so that Thrust can escape. She inquires, "Got a thing against VTOL? Maybe against thrust vectoring? Because you got Thrust vectored right down there, I see." You strike Jetfire with Punt!. Jetfire gets kicked, the glass breaking. Jetfire then tries to reverse and fire weapons at Catechism. "You want him, You can have him." He says as he flies backwards. Thrust knows that Catechism was sent to retrieve him from Jetfire but alas, poor Thrust is still badly injured. He does note that the odds are in his favor despite the fact that the Unity seems to be really holding its own. But even if Thrust blacks out from this next attack onto Catechism's prey: Jetfire. He has to make this one shot count so he can regain his honor in front of the other three winning Decepticons. He fires off a small explosive straight at Jetfire as his energon reserve runs out of and he falls down to the ground. He mutters, "Ramjet... get me back to base so I can c---" Yeah, he's taking a nap now. Thrust misses Jetfire with his Ticket For The Short Bus attack. Jetfire gets kicked, the glass breaking. Jetfire then tries to reverse and fire weapons at Catechism. "You want him, you can have him." He says as he flies backwards. Since he flies backwards, the missile over shoots and explodes in front of him, missing. Jetfire strikes you with gauss for 8 points of damage. From Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Spike Witwicky groans in pain. The servo and armor took some damage from the shock and the armor's crack but still servieable. He still has a good arm. An arm that that is forming a fist. An arm that needs the right opening. "That..reminds me.." he grits through the pain. "There was a band around here once upon..a time..they were called Primus, and boy did they SUCK." he sneers, and cranks the fist back and fires hoping to seperate cone from head. Exo-suit Glaive Unity strikes Ramjet with Little Mac's Uppercut. Catechism wants Thrust! She also wants Jetfire... in pieces. Catechism looks down at Thurst and murmurs, voice soothing, "Going to tie you to my back with my whip and carry you home. Just as soon as I avenge you." So she gets shot while she was looking down. Argh! Catechism raises her arm and again cycles in acid to the gatlings. The Seeker lets loose at the Valkyrie, hoping the spray will hit. You strike Jetfire with Acid Strike. You notice your Acid Strike attack once more taking effect against Jetfire. You notice your Acid Strike attack once more taking effect against Jetfire. Jetfire falls to the ground unconscious. Your Acid Strike attack against Jetfire wears off. Sky Lynx arrives from the United Kingdom. Sky Lynx has arrived. <:D Catechism crows, "Jetfire is down! I repeat, Jetfire is down!" Thrust static and sparks. <:D Catechism says, "Ah, Thrust, your sacrifice was not in vain." Chimera says, "Is he still alive?" <:D Catechism says, "Probably, but there's acid slowly dissolving his great white hide." Chimera says, "... I actually meant Thrust." <:D Catechism says, "Oh, yeah. I'm going to tie Thrust to me and carry him home." <:D Catechism says, "..hey, that's first knockout, isn't it? And on Fusillade's nemesis, no less!" In the midst of the chaos of London, Hot Spot is lurching from building to building, using his bulk to try and knock crumbling structures out of the way of the path of a thick evacuation stream. "Move! Move!" Hot Spot calls. "Your local law enforcement will direct you to the nearest shelters!" Jetfire gets shot with Acid rounds. He does manage to take a sweep down and begins to dive into the ground, crashing into a building as he slides to a stop. A thunderous boom can be heard high above London. No sooner than the loud sound was over, a large shuttle swooped downward in high speed calling out below, "Decepticons!!" Yep, That was Sky Lynx. "....!?" Ramjet looks on, wide-eyed as Spike manages to force some life out of that battered arm yet. As the Unity flexes its mighty fist, the Decepticon's jaw goes slightly agape. Spike's words fall on deafened sensors -- his would-be killer is far too focused on that big fist that's penting up its potential energy. "What!? No--!" Ramjet cries out in defiance as Spike swings, turning the potential into kinetic. The fist-to-face sound radiates across the battlefield. *CLONG* The heavily armored, pointy-headed Decepticon careens wildly through the sky from the brunt of the blow. His optics flicker on and off, his systems spazzing as he tumbles in a downward arc. Ramjet's chassis plows through a billboard, shatters a pidgeon house, and skids against the roof of another building before coming to a stop. "Unnh..." he sputters, coughing up a thin spat of energon past his lips. He places his hands upon the roof and tilts his head up, shaking it to clear his circuits of the fogginess. Visuals sputter and static-burst before settling back to normal and systems re-assert themselves into dominance. Placing his left foot against the rooftop, Ramjet presses his shoulders out and ignites his boot-jets to climb up. "Die Spike.." Ramjet commands, straighting his RIGHT arm to aim his RIGHT rifle at the aging hero of humanity. (this is important, I swear) "DIE!!!" Mounted upon the boxy, finned base of the rifle, a tiny red light winks to life. It reaches across the London night, painting the point of the Unity where Spike's head is lodged in. So incredibly angered that Ramjet fails to remember that his RIGHT rifle was rendered inoperative early. He fails to hear his systems protest as he clenches his hand into a fist and commands it to fire. All he does realize is the click. *click-click* *click-click* "What!?" Ramjet snarls, his brow crinkled in confusion. He turns, staring at the rebellious weapon. He tries it again. *click-click* *click-click* It angers him. Angers him to the point where he swings it out, hitting a nearby roof-curb in the efforts of getting it to work. Its surface dents and something inside breaks. Pointing it at Spike again, he narrows his optics and clenches his fist again. *click-click* *click-click* *click.. buzz... whirrrr* "Wait!" Ramjet says in alarm, turning his attention to his errant rifle once more. "Wait.. no! No!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---------------" *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* The rifle explodes against Ramjet's shoulder in spectacular fashion. Chunks of metal and ruined ammunition spiral away, carrying with them ribbons of smoke. The burst hurtles him to the side, leaving him a horrifically damaged arm that sparks and sizzles. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Ramjet stands straight, cradling his arm with his left hand and howling in pain. "...AUUUUUGH... DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!" D-56 Ramjet says, "RETREAT! AUGH! RETREAT!" Rampage sees his opportunity, and dives down towards the Protectobot. Transforming, he pounces, attempting to gnaw Hot Spot's head off. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Rampage strikes Hot Spot with Bite. Ramjet lurches off to the side before jumping off the building. He transforms and blasts into the sky. The remaining lavender Decepticons follow their Wing Leader's suit by taking to the air themselves, transforming, and taking off. It is midnight now, but the smoke that rises from London will blacken it for one more day. Ramjet transforms! His arms fold into his chest cavity as his legs fuse together to allow his thruster housings to slide snug against his chassis. Wings link together and lock into place as his cockpit twists into position. Ramjet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from NASA Shuttle , Jetfire. Catechism looks over at Ramjet in bogglement, and she grumbles, "Men. When will the medics ever learn how to build them right?" She feels like she could go another round or three, maybe even four! Catechism, haul home Comcast and let him take all the credit. Catechism, haul home Thrust while pieces fall off Ramjet. Blah blah blah. She deactivates the electricity on her whip and uses it to tie Thrust to her back in such a way that she can still transform. Then, she leaps into the air, hovers up to altitude, and kicks on afterburner. F-35, Marine Corps variant, transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Catechism begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from NASA Shuttle , Jetfire, Exo-suit Glaive Unity , Reinforced White F-15 Eagle . Unfortunately, Hot Spot's head stays attached, but he gets a big old bite in it. Struggling wit the giant tiger latched onto him he screams down at the people, "RUN! GET AWAY! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" Surprisingly, they comply, because two robots are totally wilding out -- like Hot Spot, when he tries to loosen Rampage's bite by giving him a hell of a punch to the stomach. Reinforced White F-15 Eagle has horrible luck with his rifles getting damaged! Hot Spot strikes Mecha-Tiger with Pow. Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Mecha-Tiger , throwing him off-balance. The Shuttle comes in closer to the combat, watching the Decepticons flee, "Typical..." He murmurs to himself and notes Rampage among the Decepticons who were not wise enough to flee, "...well... not a sweep, but still a good enough of a trouble-maker." He muses to himself. As he gets in closer he detaches the lower have of himself, both transforming at the same time. The Sky Unit takes up high into the air with a spin, while the Lynx unit leaps downward, and with a hard land, he then leaps off the ground and pounces right for Rampage, slamming into the Predacon and knocking him even further from Hot Spot. The Blue Lynx hisses lowly, "Why don't you run with the others, it suits you better--" With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. The Tiger growls as the shuttle-beast tosses him aside like a ragdoll cat. "You'll pay for that!" he roars, then charges, intending to knock the Lynx half down. Rampage succeeds in grasping Sky and Lynx Unit, throwing it off-balance. As Sky Lynx and Rampage brawl, Hot Spot, clutching the wound in his dang head and looks around to make sure any humans needn't be dug out -- and if they need, he does so. The Lynx unit is knocked over, but quickly gets back up on his feet and growls lowly. Then roaring to show his much larger presence to the mecha-tiger. The large feline charged got up on its hind legs and went to swat the other primative with his far larger claws. Sky Lynx strikes Mecha-Tiger with Claw Swipe. Mecha-Tiger is swatted again, and growls as the claws dig in. He tries to latch onto the offending paw in order to do injure it. Rampage misses Sky and Lynx Unit with his bite attack. The Lynx is swifter then the Tiger. The Lynx moves out of the way, and backs up with a hiss. The gold ears pin back as he growls lowly. Red eyes locked onto his target. He starts to pace to the side, before he comes again with swift speed for such a large beast, this time both claws out to bring Rampage down to the ground again, however, not so kindly this time. The Little kitty wanted to play with the big cat, so be it, little kitty will learn who is the true king of the felines! Reports Message: 9/42 Posted Author London Evacuated Fri Jun 27 Guy Mantooth ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ BBC News. "This is Guy Mantooth, on-location. This morning, London is in a state of panic. Under the cover of night, the capital of the British Empire has been attacked by a Decepticon fleet. Businesses and buildings, roads, and Marmite factories have all been bombed." Some grainy, bystander video of blue Decepticon-marked A-10s dropping bombs over the city. A lavender Decepticon jet is seen ripping a lamppost from the ground and using it as a crowbar against another building. "Earth Defense Coalition response was slow but managed to take some control." Another video of Noah Wolfe gunning down ripping apart another lavender Decepticon with the Exo-Armor Warthog's high-powered rifle. "Authorities have called for the immediate, temporary evacuation of London until EDC and Protectobot joint-efforts can prevent further damage and attempt rescues. Refugees will be moved to emergency relief shelters.. but already we are hearing that the group 'England for the English' has already proclaimed that any non-English Brits will not be welcomed. As of now, the loss of life and property damage has yet to be determined. This is Guy Mantooth, on-location, reporting for BBC News." Sky Lynx misses Mecha-Tiger with its Pounce! attack. Mecha-Tiger darts out from under the looming paws, then leaps upward, attempting to disembowel the Lynx from below with his claws. Rampage strikes Sky and Lynx Unit with evisceration. Lynx howls in pain, but thankfully his thick hide keeps him from taking to much damage. He rolls along the ground and gets right back on his feet, growling lowly. "Oh-- you will pay for that.." He hisses out, before he charges again, to try and rip into Rampage with teeth and with claws. He will not be made a fool out of any Decepticon! Sky Lynx strikes Mecha-Tiger with Shredding Teeth and Claws. F-35B Lightning II has Thrust strapped to the top of her fuselage and feels as if she is bludgeoning the air just to fly. Straxus, where is Astrotrain when she needs him? Probably out drinking, which is where she will be shortly, after she drops Thurst off in the medical ward. Bye bye, London, it was fun! She'll come back sometime... when they've rebuilt. Decepticon Message: 2/73 Posted Author Breakfast Of Champions, AAR: Londo Fri Jun 27 Ramjet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only. "Mission success deemed mostly adequate. Engaged Earth Defense Coalition head-on while bringing London to its knees. Thrust will require extensive repairs. Wing-Leader Catechism wins the Aerospace Ace tankard for her confirmed kill of Jetfire. Wing-Leader Ramjet out." <:D Catechism says, "And I'm going to fill that tankard up with high grade, whoo!" Terran Message: 5/70 Posted Author AAR: London Fri Jun 27 Spike Witwicky ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ +bb Spike's perspiring face appears from within the Cockpit of the Unity. The sounds of British sirens wail faintly, as if in another room. He takes a moment to wipe his face with a handkerchief before speaking. "Tonight saw attack en masse by the Decepticon Seeker Division. Thrust, Ramjet, Catechism led a strike force that also included Rampage and Redshift, among others. No major EDC injuries, though Specialist Wolfe and Lieutenant Henshaw's exo's were badly damaged and will have the motor pool hopping for the next few days. Moderate damage to the Unity, expect sixteen hours of work and forty percent of the external armor to need replaced. Property Damage to London includes some moderate damage to buildings in the action area and the wholesale destruction of a marmite production facility. Civilian injuries were very light" He wipes his face off again, "Autobot assistance for this engagement included Jetfire, who took the brunt of the damage and was rendered unconscious. He is being flown back to Autobot City by Sky Lynx, who was first responder for assistance for Jetfire as well as Hot Spot and Groove. My recommendation is that patrols looking for Seeker activity specifically increase as well as some possible sub-orbital Aerospace patrols. It looks like the Decepticons might be looking for something, either of an energy interest or land expansion." he shakes is head, "Not on my watch. Witwicky Out."